


We Are The Reckless, The Wild Youth

by Rootlesstree78



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Carmilla is still a grump in this story, F/F, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Laura is a little more edgy than the series, Modern day Chicago, POV Laura Hollis, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootlesstree78/pseuds/Rootlesstree78
Summary: Laura is an aspiring actress who recently landed a new gig in Chicago. After a few days of boredom, she meets up with old friends Perry and Laf who invites Carmilla alongside to explore. Carmilla is everything Laura dislikes; sarcastic and jaded with an affinity for sugary nicknames pointed directly in Laura's vicinity. But along the way, Carmilla surprises Laura and she's left grappling with apparent one sided feelings.





	1. Drove to Chicago, All Things Know

**Author's Note:**

> This idea originally came to me when discovering Natasha Negovanlis was in Chicago filming a new project - also where I live. They are still in Carmilla/Laura personalities, but slightly edgier and no supernatural elements (even though I love/miss vampire Carmilla). This is my first fanfic so be gentle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic so I have no clue what I'm doing, but this idea has been brewing in my head for a month or so - hope you enjoy. Slow burn story in Laura's POV.

I stepped off the plane into a crisp fall afternoon, buzzing with electricity and the possibilities of my new acting gig in Chicago. I'd promised myself two years ago that if I didn't land a few roles, I'd go back to school to finish my degree in journalism and get a job at a local newspaper, probably even settle down in the suburbs. Something about that image seemed sort of lacking, so luckily I scored my first American break a few weeks ago and started packing my bags immediately for a month long assignment in the Midwest. 

As I rode in the backseat of a taxicab to my hotel downtown, I kept a mental tally of the similarities between Toronto and Chicago. Chicago was much bigger, of course, much brighter too. The skyline had a nervous energy of bustling people on every corner. It was clean, much more than I expected. And surprisingly enough, the few interactions I had since stepping off the plane were relatively friendly. We Canadians are the shining example of hospitable so I'd lowered my standards upon stepping into the country led by Agent Orange. If my first hours in the Windy City were any indication of how my trip would be, I was in for a pleasant surprise.

After I repeatedly told my taxi driver that I could manage my oversized bag on my own, I found my way to my room on the 25th floor of a boutique style hotel. Luckily, lengthy stays in fall were relatively cheap because of the windchill so I was able to score a room on my own without having to bunk at a hostel. It also helped that the studio for our film had a good discount and I was willing to splurge a little for the chance of a lifetime. While I love my roommates back home, the idea of a month under plush hotel comforters in front of an oversized television sounded like a dream.

Two of my college friends moved to Chicago a few years ago since it was a startup mecca. I'd come up with countless reasons on why I couldn't visit them, mostly focused around trying to land different gigs. Admittedly, I cursed myself for not making a better effort; Perry and LaF always found a way to make me feel comfortable in my own skin regardless of the time that passed. Upon hearing I was staying for a month, they graciously offered to show me the "non-touristy" parts of the city after I'd settled in. I'd promised to ring them soon but my first few nights were focused on running lines and eating an inordinate amount of pizza and cookies in bed. 

Being an aspiring actress, I'd learned to move out of my comfort zone fairly early on. Truthfully, I'm a bit of a homebody; I'd much rather enjoy the luxury of a bath with my latest Netflix show than go to clubs. But in order to network and even explore new territory, I needed to get out and meet people. 

It was Friday night that I finally decided enough was enough and called Perry. I explained that I'd landed on Wednesday and spent the first few nights getting settled. I didn't exactly fess up that I didn't leave the hotel room for a good 24 hours; I knew I would get some sort of tone through the phone and I wasn't ready to deal with that judgement yet. Perry was thrilled I was in town and said I should come over as soon as I can. Her and LaF had planned on going to a local bar with friends and it would be the perfect opportunity to see the livelier side of the city. Perry scoffed when I asked if club meant couch and board games so I resigned myself to the fact that I would be likely bar hopping for my first weekend in Chicago. 

That evening, I applied my makeup in the small mirror next to my television while I watched the lights of the city glimmer in the background. Big cities always held a sort of nostalgia for me, regardless if I’d ever been in them or not. I thought about all of the countless people below rushing to their next appointment, sampling a new wine or falling in love. 

I, myself, hadn’t had much experience in the love department. I’d fallen head over heels for a “straight girl” in college; the excitement of our secret relationship growing dull despite my aching heart. I’d gone on countless first dates in which I’d found numerous reasons not to follow up with the girl, mostly because I found we didn’t have much in common. Plus, my traveling and schedules made it difficult to actually meet people that weren’t already in my acting inner circle and if we were being honest; I wouldn’t date any of them with a ten foot pole. The number of times I’ve had to listen to the musings of Kardashian antics were unbearable.

I arrived at a second story walk up less than 30 minutes later, deciding to walk the mile trip and explore the vibrant city that I had yet to see. I heard a squeal come from the open window, the door opening and arms quickly enveloping me before I had a chance to realize what was happening. My excitement for seeing Perry and LaF also billowed over and we hugged for what seemed like hours. I quickly came inside and anticipated the billion of questions about to come flying my way.

LaF and Perry's place was quaint and expectedly, odd. They had an assortment of science gadgets placed throughout the 4 rooms they shared together. The bedroom, off to the side, was littered with books and posters on every surface imaginable; reminding me very much of my place at home; constantly filled to the brim with activity from my roommates. The over sized bed had a tattered looking quilt haphazardly thrown over it, definitely Perry's doing due to her affinity of Victorian style items. The living room, where I was currently stationed, was full of character; old half lit candles, pictures of friends and family adorning table tops and colorful string lights hung in darker corners of the room. Two overstuffed couches faced each other in the middle of the room, a coffee table in between them. The kitchen was modest and looked as though nothing had been cooked in it since 1997. Thinking back, LaF did have an exceptional skill around ordering Chinese takeout in record time, so that made sense. I lost track of time as we caught up on their current lives in Chicago, talking all about their potential start up ideas and the promises for them to take off soon. I told them about my new project and where filming would start on Monday. We reminisced on college days and everything in between.

LaF's college girlfriend, Perry, always had a knack for trying to solve problems. I did not feel that my lack of "intimacy", so she called it, was a problem to be solved. I, for one, had accepted that I would lead a life of travel, working on my next acting gig, and spending my free time with friends or nerding out over the newest season of Dr. Who. So when Perry suggested we were going to meet up with some friends and then a gay bar to find me some entertainment, I somehow found myself wondering why I wasn't back in my hotel room, spending countless hours binge watching bad tv underneath the plush comforter. She announced that Kirsch and Carmilla would be over in the next few minutes after her phone buzzed on the nearby coffee table.

A few minutes later, a loud knock came at the door and I quietly sat on the couch, mentally preparing myself for the task of meeting new people. It’s not that I don’t like to talk to people or am some kind of socially awkward potential serial killer; I just find it hard to do small talk at times; discussing weather and the latest sports happenings seemed daunting.

Kirsch was your typical frat boy, which frankly surprised me a little that he happened to be in the same circle as LaF and Perry. Apparently they met at a book club, again taking me off guard that someone like Kirsch would be caught anywhere in the vicinity of something with the word book in it. He was kind though so I was able to overlook the bewildered look he had plastered on his face at all times. 

Carmilla quickly followed behind the towering Kirsch, all of my previous nerves bubbling back up in an instant. Carmilla was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Her dark black hair falling against her pale skin made her look like some kind of old movie star. Carmilla oozed the “I’m not even trying but still look perfect” vibe, with a tone of rebel underneath. She had on all black, tight leather pants that hugged her in all of the right places. Her leather jacket had a few decorated buttons, my mind trying to zoom in on them to distract my thoughts from peering at other parts of her. Her eyes were absolutely piercing, and for a brief second I thought I saw a predatory look shining back at me.

It wasn’t until she opened her mouth that my hopefully hidden leering came screeching to a hault.

“Hi cupcake, I’m Carmilla,” she stated in a flat tone.

I reach out my hand upon giving her my name, in which she immediately turned around and plopped herself on the couch away from me.

“Thrilling conversation, poptart, but I’m going to be over here until these two love birds decide it’s time to go drown our sorrows in cheap alcohol.” Carmilla retorted.

Wow Hollis. First night out in Chicago and you’ve somehow managed to spend your evening with the most obnoxious, fun hating individual you’d ever had the pleasure of encountering. Well, at least I don’t have to muster up small talk with her, I thought to myself.

I wasn't able to get Carmilla's backstory from LaF or Perry before they disappeared in the bedroom to freshen up for the evening. I spent the next 20 minutes or so trying to hold a conversation with Kirsch and failing. Every now and then, Carmilla would pipe up with a mocking statement in my direction or referring to me as some sort of dessert. I was relieved when Perry announced they were ready. I walked alongside LaF as we strolled to the club near their apartment. Carmilla walked far behind us yet I could still practically hear her eyes rolling every time I asked a question about the neighborhood or made a reference to my newest "nerd" obsession (according to Carmilla). 

As expected, the gay bar was loud and buzzing with people; I internally wanted to run. I’d had my fair share of bars and parties in high school and college, albeit some of them were considered “geek parties” according to my roommate at the time. Being back in a bar with drunken stumbling on the dance floor was not something I was thrilled about repeating again. But my friends were kind to show me around and get me to meet people, and I only had to suck this up for a few hours until I found the right excuse to travel back to my hotel for the evening.

Perry and LaF disappeared after fifteen minutes, running into someone they knew. As I watched LaF’s animated hands fly up numerous times in the two seconds I was watching their interaction, I decided to leave them be. I grabbed a spot on the couch by the pool table because it seemed like one of the few areas that I could hear myself think over the music. A few seconds later, Carmilla came crashing on the seat next to me, clearly a few drinks in.

“Jesus Carmilla, did you slam shots or something? How are you drunk already?”

“What’s wrong sweetheart, is this the first time you’ve ever seen something resembling fun that didn’t involve spark notes?”

I shot her a look of annoyance, one that immediately registered. Carmilla’s eyes were probably the most intriguing thing about her, they seemed to show hints of emotions that didn’t quite match up with the words coming out of her mouth. For a second, I thought I saw a flash of guilt; I’m not quite sure. 

Carmilla tried to fill the silence after I made it clear I wasn’t in the mood for her sarcasm. “I only agreed to come out tonight because Perry’s constant begging was getting old. But glad to see you’re so concerned about my inebriation levels.”

Carmilla sure knows how to balance out her incredibly attractive looks with her award winning personality. Just as my mind was registering the newest excuse to get away from my favorite new friend, Carmilla inched closer and the words getting ready to spill out of my mouth suddenly dried up in my throat. 

“Honestly, I’d rather be at home reading. I guess I've had a few more than I’m used to, I’m not that big of a drinker.”

Well, that was a surprise. Carmilla, a reader? Carmilla looked more like someone who sat in the back of libraries and mocked patrons for fun. And not a big drinker? I pictured her chugging cheap bottles of vodka and throwing the empty containers at fun loving kids on playgrounds just because she could.

“I’m not that much into clubs myself.” I replied.

“Alert the media, shock of the year!” Carmilla said with her hands going up in dramatic motion. 

Well, there goes that conversation. For a second there, I thought we might pass words between us that weren’t completely riddled with mockery. Wishful thinking.

My anger and annoyance building up, I looked straight at Carmilla and threw the most sarcasm I’ve ever mustered in my life in her direction. “I must be the winner of the century to get to spend time with you this evening. I can’t see why you wouldn’t have a line of people ready and willing to have these meaningful chats.”  
For the second time this evening, Carmilla came as a surprise; the corner of her mouth twitching slightly before transforming into a full-blown smirk. 

“Well, well. Looks like goodie two shoes can dish it back. I must admit, I expected you to be just like all of the other peppy college friends LaF and Perry bring around. You are quite the surprise, cupcake.”

I’ll admit, I had slammed back a drink before settling into my spot next to the pool table. And I’m by no means drunk, but for a second, it felt as though badass and completely obnoxious Carmilla was flirting with me. Which is honestly ridiculous because Carmilla is clearly straight – or maybe even asexual judging by the fact that she completely hates people in general. And even in particular, hates me most. And I mean yes, Carmilla is absolutely dreadful company but from a completely outward perspective, she is so far out of my league. Not that I’m thinking about being in Carmilla’s league or anything, because again, she’s terrible.

My legs stumbled a bit when I stood up; clearly the annoying conversation mixed with drinks had caught up to me; all I could think of is how quickly I wanted to be back in the security of my own hotel room. I quickly found LaF and Perry on the dance floor and announced that while spending my evening with the ever so charming, straight and inherently jaded Carmilla was fun, I was ready to call it a night.

"Laura, I know Carmilla can be a bit of an ass, but try to give her a chance. She grows on you. Besides, Carmilla is gay so she belongs here as much as you do." Perry shouted over the music. 

Feeling my pulse quicken over the beating bass on the dance floor was not something I expected upon hearing that last statement.


	2. I Move Slow & Steady But I Feel Like A Waterfall

As sunlight streamed into the room, I could acutely feel the pounding of my head as I slipped back into consciousness from sleep. Before opening my eyes, I reached for my plush comforter to pull over my face to block out the intruding day. Clearly I had forgotten to draw the black out curtains last night in my hotel room and am now paying for it. 

The blanket was lighter than I remember, and definitely not the appropriate type of article to block out the sun to go back to sleep. And now that I'm thinking about it, my legs feel twisted and scrunched so I clearly chose a poor sleeping position despite the massive bed I have to myself. I slowly opened one eye, and the face of a sleeping, slightly disheveled Carmilla came into full view on the couch across from me. 

"What the?" I mustered under my own breath as both of my eyes shot open. Suddenly, the evening came flooding back. 

After having all of the wind knocked out of my lungs from Perry's statement about Carmilla and her begging me to stay, I found myself at the bar ordering two shots and slamming them back. It was obviously the alcohol pulsing through my veins that kept my thoughts racing back to Carmilla. It was clearly that she was attractive, not that her brief second of humanity mentioning books brought intrigue; that would mean I'd actually need to spend time with her when I'd rather watch paint dry. I grabbed two more shots and walked them back over to the couch where Carmilla was still firmly seated. While bad company, anything was better than jirating on the dance floor with complete strangers. 

When I sat them on the edge of the pool table next to us, Carmilla's eyebrow shot up. I told her that only way I would tolerate the evening is through more alcohol, in which that smirk came barreling back at me. We had a few more and I learned quickly that while still horrible company, Carmilla was slightly less intolerable full blown drunk. 

Going with the theme for the evening, Carmilla came with more surprises than expected. Apparently she didn't drink much because she had a fairly high powered job for a financial company and much of her day was spent talking to clients - in which being hungover would not be ideal. Carmilla didn't so much as ask, but I also offered up my acting aspirations and nervousness of my new project quickly approaching. 

As the evening rolled on and drinks came more freely, I somehow found myself not completely hating the company. Granted, Carmilla still had to throw in jabs whenever she could; but I found myself more and more intrigued with the woman I had clearly misjudged. 

I also realized that Carmilla's idea of personal space went out the window after a few drinks in. She had moved alarming close to me after a brief lull in our conversation and I hoped to God the music from across the room was covering up my racing heartbeat. At one point, her eyes had that predatory look again which I mentally explained away due to my clearly inebriated state. I could smell her perfume and see her nail polish up close, a deep purple which I had earlier mistaken for black. Not that any of these things mattered, just mental notes I was making along the way. 

"So cutie, you're obviously smack dab in the middle of a gay bar. So what is it you're looking for?" Carmilla winked after I'd had my fill of alcohol for at least another year. 

"I'm not really looking for anything." I said. 

I'm not sure Carmilla was expecting that answer. Or maybe she had lost her buzz because her sarcasm came back in full force. "Clearly. Since you're basically one with the couch right now. I'm sure the ladies here would trip over themselves to hear about your theory on which Harry Potter house they belong in."

"Whatever Carmilla. What about you? I don't see you throwing your ever so charming personality in anyone's direction. What are you here for?" I retorted back. Why this girl gets under my skin so easily, I couldn't exactly comprehend. 

"I'm just here for a good time sweetheart. Maybe pick up a fling here or there. So many girls to see, so little time." She said with a playful tone. 

Well, that settles it. Carmilla doesn't do relationships, which I guessed from the beginning. And of course, Carmilla's "don't care" attitude came as a huge turn off. I mean, even if I was wildly attracted to her, I would just be her entertainment for the night until she moved onto mocking some other unsuspecting girl with pet names. And besides, Carmilla may look phenomenal in leather pants, but she's still managed to be quite literally the rudest person I've encountered with less than 5 hours of history under our belt. 

With that, Carmilla got up and sauntered into the direction of the dance floor without another word. Obviously on the move for her next victim, I thought to myself. 

I quickly found LaF and Perry who had me dancing in minutes - in a normal circumstance I would have refused to be seen on a dance floor but my numerous shots gave me more liquid courage than normal. I lost track of time; a few points in the night I saw different girls hanging over Carmilla, giggling in her direction. Whatever, clearly she hadn't opened her mouth yet for them to go running for the hills. At one moment later in the evening, I caught Carmilla looking at me, her mysterious eyes full of some emotion I couldn't pinpoint. 

Getting home was a little more of a blur. LaF and Perry suggested I crash on the couch after I failed miserably at proving I could remember which street my hotel was on. I do distinctly remember LaF being very surprised at Carmilla's drunken state, also suggesting she not go home. Carmilla quickly retorted that she doesn't do sleepovers but before her next breath was out, her head was promptly glued to the couch cushion directly across from me. 

I don't remember much after that. Like when I finally curled up to fall asleep or how I ended up with a blanket draped over my legs in the middle of the night. LaF or Perry obviously took pity on my drunken state when searching for a glass of water. 

Even after a night of drinks and sleeping in her makeup, her hair sprawled out over the cushions in every direction; Carmilla was still absolutely stunning. I suddenly had the urge to push a strand of hair out of her face, but quickly pushed that thought aside and internally reprimanded myself for such an absurd notion. Obviously I was only feeling this way because Carmilla was asleep which means her mouth didn't need to be open, probably the one and only time when she was tolerable. 

When I moved to find my shoes and absentmindedly tripped over one of the cords of string lights nearest to the couch, Carmilla grunted in my direction - almost coming out in a sarcastic "shut the hell up" tone. Wow, somehow she manages to be a bitch even in her sleep, how impressive.

As I was nearly finished gathering my belongs and headed in the direction of the door, Carmilla's groggy voice startled me out of my current lust for my hotel bed. 

"Well then cutie, not even a goodbye. It's the least you could do after showing you such a good time."

My head is pounding and the last thing I want to do deal with is Carmilla's mocking this early in the morning. As I glanced at my cell phone, I realized it was nearly noon. My first Saturday in Chicago and I'm painfully hungover, not my ideal situation.

I quickly spun around to see Carmilla sitting up, rubbing her temples and still trying to fully open her eyes. Clearly, she was having a similar morning to mine and I stupidly felt pity for her. 

Before I could find an excuse to leave the apartment as quick as possible, Perry was up and suggesting that Carmilla help me get back to my hotel. Carmilla rolled her eyes and stated she was not a babysitter in which I replied I could get back just fine. I was unaware that my hotel happened to be just a short distance from Carmilla's condo and Perry would not take no for an answer. As I started collecting my things thrown around the room, Carmilla huffed in my direction letting me know she wanted to get home and back to bed. 

We said our goodbyes to Perry and wishes out best to a still sleeping Laf. As I approached the last step of the front porch of their apartment walkup, Carmilla was already groaning about her phone being dead and not being able to call an uber. 

"We are walking Carmilla!" "

"Ugh, walking? Why? It's too early for walking," Carmilla whined. 

"It's noon," I eye-rolled in her direction.

"Yeah, exactly my point. Can't you just call something on your phone?"

"Nope, you're going to enjoy the fresh air!" I practically sang in her direction. 

"Well by all means, let me rush my way through such a thrilling proposition."

The walk was surprisingly quiet and peaceful despite my unpleasant company. Carmilla somehow managed to grunt and groan whenever I would make a comment about one of the buildings in the area. As we made our way closer to our destination, I asked Carmilla how long she'd lived in the area hoping that small talk would at least alleviate her eternal grumpy mood for only a few seconds. Carmilla made it clear then and there she wasn't interested in mindless talking with me.

In that moment, I snapped. "I guess you just like being an ass in order to keep yourself closed off from everyone. Suit yourself, but just so you know, I do think there is a soul somewhere deep inside there."

Carmilla halted all walking and just stared at me. Her mouth gaped open and as I prepared myself for another terrible retort in my direction, she promptly closed her mouth again and continued to walk. As I picked up my pace to catch up, I tried to think of a thousand different ways to apologize but instead walked in silence beside her. Before I knew it, we were in front of my hotel. 

"Are you hungry?" Carmilla asked. 

There have been enough times to count on my hand when I could say I was not hungry, and strangely enough, now was one of those times. It was likely the unusual amount of alcohol my stomach was not capable of handling; definitely not from the fluttering deep in my chest whenever Carmilla's hand brushed my knuckles as we strolled in silence.

It's almost as if Carmilla wanted to spend more time with me, offering to go to a nearby cafe so I didn't "starve and bite someone's head off, so just doing the population a favor," according to her. 

I smiled weakly and explained that I just wanted a shower and to run a few more lines since I had such a big day quickly approaching. I anticipated a "cupcake" or "smores" nickname to be thrown in my direction, followed by her spinning off into the distance. But instead, I was completely thrown off guard from a look I hadn't seen on Carmilla's face yet. I barely had time to pinpoint it before it was gone.

The next thing I knew, Carmilla was shoving a piece of paper in my hand. "Hey Laura....here's my number. You know, in case you get bored or need someone to tell you that your book references are lame." 

Two things struck me in that moment. First; rude, selfish, abrasive and obnoxious Carmilla essentially stated that she wouldn't mind seeing me again. The same Carmilla that admitted she didn't want to waste time on the same girl for more than one day at a time.

Second, this is the first time I can actually recall Carmilla using my name; one that didn't begin with a sugary breakfast item.


End file.
